


Bonding Experience

by Lassarina



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edge and Kain get drunk together, and interesting results occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Experience

"Who the hell needs women anyway?"  Edge gestured with his glass, then hissed in pain when whiskey slopped over the rim onto the fresh scrapes on his hand, courtesy of his earlier sparring match with the Dragon Knight.  Clearly the glass was too full, so he took a couple of sips.  The whiskey burned going down, but it was a good feeling.

"Rosa Farrell is not just any woman."  Kain sipped his own drink more sparingly, but he was a long way from sober.

"Neither's Rydia.  She's a damn pain in the ass, is what she is.  She thinks I'm just skirt-chasing.  Which of course I am, because she's a hottie, but there's more to it than that."

"Rosa is perfect."  Kain brooded into his whiskey, and Edge topped up the other man's glass.  "She is everything I have ever wanted in a woman."

"Well not everything, or she wouldn't be with Cecil," Edge pointed out.  Kain's glare made him wince.  "Sorry, man, that's not....well it is what I meant, but I didn't _mean_ it."

Kain shrugged.  "You are not incorrect, I suppose," he allowed reluctantly.

He looked so depressed at the notion that Edge leaned over to give him a hug, which somehow got all awkward and mixed around and ended with them kissing, and Kain was really good at kissing for a guy who spent all his time lusting after a woman he couldn't have.  Maybe this would turn out to be a bad idea, but it sure as hell felt like a good idea now.

~*~

Sunlight stabbed into Edge's eyes and he whimpered from the hangover that was currently brutalizing his nervous system.  His mouth tasted like he'd been dragged facedown through Eblan's marshes, and the Giant of Bab-il was tramping through his skull.

Beside him, Kain groaned, then uttered a shriek that reverberated painfully when he realized that he and Edge were in bed together, naked and tangled up in each other and the sheets.

"What....you...how...why.... _what the hell are we doing naked in bed together?!"_   Kain scrambled to disengage his limbs from Edge's, sitting up and glaring fit to incinerate Edge where he lay.

Edge thought it was very entertaining to see Kain this flustered.  Based on his admittedly hazy memories of last night, they'd have to try this again.  But Kain was glaring at him and his hands were flexing as though he longed to reach for his spear, so Edge offered him a cocky grin and a light tone.  "If I say 'whiskey,' does that clarify anything for you?"

Kain moaned and dropped back onto the pile of pillows he'd gathered on his side of the bed during the night..  "I was afraid you'd say that," he growled.  But Edge noticed Kain was half-eyeing him over the edge of the pillow

Edge's grin widened.  He _definitely_ had to get Kain drunk again sometime soon.


End file.
